Internet Idiocy
by Black Talia Rose
Summary: Fairy Tail is on the internet. Correction: Fairy Tail are idiots on the internet. Want to find out what they do? Log in to this story and find out. Many thanks to ILAUGHATYOUALL, Fairyhearts and El, and SnowWolfWarriorKrysta for inspiration! Rated T just in case. Damn! I wish one of the genre choices was Idiocy... NaLu, Gruvia, RoWen, Jerza and others that I'll reveal later on!


**Hello there, anybody who actually bothered reading this. I love Fairy Tail Facebook by ILAUGHATYOUALL, Facebook Fiends by Fairyhearts and El and Fairy Tail Chatroom by SnowWolfWarriorKrysta. Basically, this is my version of the same thing, but with my own little twist. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Welcome to ChatOnline**

**Username:** Reader21  
**Password:** ******

* * *

_You have been invited to a page:_ **Fairy Tail**

_**Accept Decline**_

* * *

**You are very welcome to Fairy Tail, Reader21**

_Would you like to create a profile on this page?_  
_**Yes No**_

**New Profile Details**

**Username (you may keep your current name):** Reader21  
**Password (you may keep your current password):** ******

* * *

**Fairy Tail on ChatOnline**

_**Members online:**_

_****_MJ_Strauss  
Natsu_is_awesome  
LucyH  
E_Strauss  
LisannaS  
GrayFullbuster  
Erza_Scarlet  
Reader21  
Wendy_M

LucyH-Who is Reader21? I don't remember inviting them to the page. Natsu! Did you hack my profile again?

Natsu_is_awesome-Your profile is way too easy to hack! Almost everyone in the guild knows that your password is CelestialKeys

LucyH-Natsu! You don't say my password for everyone to hear! Now I have to change it :(

(LucyH is now offline)

MJ_Strauss-Natsu, you should really go and apologise to Lucy! That was mean. Although you are perfectly correct. Everyone knows her password.

Natsu_is_awesome-What the hell did I do wrong? Lucy just overreacted. I'll do it anyway. She's probably at home. She might give me some food :)

(Natsu_is_awesome is now offline)  
(Zeref is now online)

Zeref-Why was I brought into this? Hell's computers are awful! Is anyone willing to do a fundraiser to improve them? This practically took me half an hour to type!

LisannaS-Um, I don't think Lucy invited you either. What are you doing on the Fairy Tail page? I thought you were supposed to be atoning for your sins or something like that.

Zeref-I don't know what I'm doing here! I was just trying to find some clues on how to atone for your sins when this page came up! I've no idea what's going on!

E_Strauss-Lisanna, I wouldn't speak with him. He's evil, remember? He was the one who brought Acnologia to Tenroujima!

LisannaS-You're right. I have to go to the guild now anyway. Mira said that Kinana couldn't work today. She's sick. I have to help with the bar.

(LisannaS is now offline)

Zeref-That's not quite correct about Acnologia but I can't explain right now. There's a demon beside me who is threatening me with a bad makeover if I don't get off the computer right now!

(E_Strauss is now offline)  
(Zeref is now offline)  
(LucyH is now online)  
(LucyH changed her username to Lucy)

Lucy-What the hell went on when I was gone?

(Demon is now online)

Demon-Great! Now the same thing happened to me. Would anyone be kind enough to tell me how to get offline? I'm new to computers. The 15th century didn't have any.

MJ_Strauss-There is a LOG OFF button in the right hand corner of the screen. Just click on that.

Demon-Thanks! You're really nice :)

(Demon is now offline)

MJ_Strauss-Well he was quite nice wasn't he? Poor thing!

Wendy_M- :O How can you say that? He was in hell wasn't he?

MJ_Strauss-Maybe he had already atoned for his sins. He seemed quite nice. I might invite him to my page. I'd say he'd be quite a help.

Wendy_M-I didn't know you had a page. What's it called?

MJ_Strauss-The Guide for Demons

Wendy_M-Sounds...interesting. I'm coming to the guild. Will you tell me a bit more about it there?

MJ_Strauss-Sure. I'll even give you a free smoothie while I tell you :)

Wendy_M-Thanks :)

(Wendy_M is now offline)  
(Natsu_is_awesome is now online)

Natsu_is_awesome-Ow! Why did Lucy kick me out of her house when I asked for food?

Lucy-Because it was an invasion of my privacy and because you don't say sorry and then try to steal my food! Also, change your name. It's way too long...

Author-I quite agree. Do you know how long it takes to type your name? Tch! It's a nightmare.

Lucy-Where did you come from? It doesn't say that you're online and you're not on my list of members!

Author-I'm the author of this story. I control everything! It's quite fun.

Lucy-What story?

Author-I didn't expect you to understand. It's alright. And Natsu, you'd better change that name of yours before I change your profile status to "in a relationship with Being Stupid"

Natsu_is_awesome-Gulp!

Author-Why haven't you changed your name yet? My hand is drifting towards the "in a relationship" choice...

(Natsu_is_awesome changed his username to SCARED)

SCARED-I'm sorry Author-sama!

Author-That is much better

Lucy-Wow! How did you do that? It's awesome! You have to teach me sometime!

Author-Sure. I'll give you advice from one author to another :)

Lucy-Thank you sooooooo much! Maybe I can stop him coming into my house if I learn how you do that...

SCARED-Hey Luce! Did you change your password?

Lucy-Yup! You'll never guess this one :D

SCARED-It's I_LOVE_PLUE isn't it?

Lucy: Of course not!

(SCARED is now offline)  
(Lucy changed her username to Idiot)

Idiot-What happened? I didn't do that!

(SCARED is now online)

SCARED-I knew that was your password :)

(Idiot changed her username to Lucy)

Lucy-Natsu, I'm closing my windows tonight and I'm locking my door. I'm putting my alarm on and you aren't getting anywhere near my house tonight.

SCARED-What? Luce don't be that mean!

GrayFullbuster-Haha! Natsu just got burned!

Erza_Scarlet-Literally. He just stuck his face on top of Mira's hot saucepan thinking that it was a cushion.

MJ_Strauss-He ruined the dinner I was making for Master! Where's Wendy gone to? Natsu's hurt pretty bad.

Lucy-She came to my house to tell me all about your "scary page"

Erza_Scarlet-Tell her to come to the guild! Natsu's making more of a mess by writhing around in pain than he normally does in a week!

Lucy-Sure thing!

SCARED-aiwdfhroaiwetfoiwp9uoarehgoiawerhjgo[iawr

Lucy-I can see what you mean...

SCARED-usdfrrger0vm ç bdcfise

Erza_Scarlet-My strawberry cake. NATSU JUST KNOCKED OVER MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!

(Erza_Scarlet is now offline)

SCARED-6 qqqqqqqqqq5rvy q9-RFYHHHHHHA289-35RY Q[[[[[[RFY

MJ_Strauss-Now we really need Wendy! Erza's beating Natsu to within an inch of his death. Where is she?

Lucy-We're just walking into the guild now. Oh dear! I can see what you mean. I'd better log Natsu off before he completely wrecks the page as well as the guild hall. And Mira, the correct term is *beating him to within an inch of his life*

Mira-I know, but Natsu is pretty much dead anyway.

SCARED-aoiwehrgorv rhnaenv mdf vgkjwrhfsjkndfverjiyhtwurhfoerhoehnfwoi h]q9RHRJGBIERUHFEDNOI

(SCARED is now offline)

MJ_Strauss-Finally! Wendy is really good at healing, isn't she?

Lucy-She definitely is. What's Natsu doing now?

GrayFullbuster-That idiot really doesn't know when to stop. Why doesn't he realise that I don't want to fight him?

Lucy-He never knows when to stop. Get used to it.

GrayFullbuster-I might actually take him up on his offer. Juvia's trying to sit next to me and she's asking for a hug. I'm kind of scared. She's brought her stalking to a whole new level!

(GrayFullbuster is now offline)

Lucy-Poor Gray. Juvia put him in Water Lock. He's not getting out of her grasp for a while...

MJ_Strauss-Wouldn't they be a cute couple? I can already imagine little blue and raven haired babies running around the guild.

Lucy-You think so? I'm not sure if Gray really likes Juvia hanging around him all the time.

MJ_Strauss-That's at the moment. Once he realises how much he loves her he'll bring her to his house and make sweet love to her all night long.

Lucy-Mira, that was a little more information than I needed. We should probably get off here now. Natsu's threatening to melt my phone if I don't give him some attention. Seriously, he's like an attention-seeking puppy most of the time!

MJ_Strauss-That's OK. I have to go too. I'm trying to figure out how to slip a love potion into Gray's drink.

Lucy-OK...that's slightly worrying. I'll come over and talk to you at the bar now. Ow! Natsu just made my phone boiling hot! See you in a few minutes Mira. I need to teach Natsu a lesson or two in patience.

MJ_Strauss-Bye!

(Lucy is now offline)  
(MJ_Strauss is now offline)

**LOG OFF**

**You just logged out of ChatOnline. We hope you had a good ChatOnline!**

* * *

**So, if anyone is feeling nice, or if you actually liked the thing please review! It's always good to know if someone likes your story. It gives you a feeling of accomplishment...and also lets you bask in your own glory. So, please please review!**

**Talia (feel free to follow and favorite it as well ;D)**


End file.
